


A little warmth

by Mahz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn x Boromir, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Queen Boromir, Smut, aramir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: Aragorn and Boromir leave the camp to "get wood"
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), implied gimleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A little warmth

The fellowship had been walking for too long now and it was agreed upon that they would set the camp for the night in a dense bosquet.   
The hobbits piled up while Legolas and Gimli started to build the tents.   
Aragorn scouted their surroundings before he allowed or not to start a fire. 

When he deemed it safe, he asked Boromir to help him search for wood.   
And it was just that, picking up wood for the fire.   
Yet the ranger felt a deep tension between Gondor’s heir and himself. 

He hadn’t felt it since Imladril and thought the events of the Moria had strengthen their bonds.   
But here they were again, observing each other silently, as if ready to jump at each other’s throat.   
He cleared his throat about half an hour after they left the campsite, not bearing the silence anymore. 

“What is it?”

Boromir froze and smiled at him, clearly embarrassed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Aragorn raised a brow and took his time starring at the other man.   
Boromir was a fine man, and not even the grease and dirt could change that. 

His eyes linger on his belt, wondering how delightful it would be to undo it.   
The other man smirked and put down his weapons, leaning against the tree behind him. 

“Is there anything I can do for you. . .my king?” 

Aragorn snarled and threw himself on Boromir.   
They lips met and their teeth clashed, tongues dancing against another.   
The ranger pulled Boromir’s hair to gain better access to his neck. 

His mouth traced the burning skin and a soft groan escaped the other man.   
Boromir let himself feel the strong back beneath his hands, his breath catching when he felt Aragorn’s hard member press against his thigh.   
It was huge.   
He threw his head back at the knowledge.   
It was thick and long, his throat felt too dry all sudden. 

Aragorn pressed himself harder against the son of Gondor. 

“You’re flattering me, keep blushing please.” 

Boromir had barely registered the heat in his cheeks, too focused on the burning wet feeling against his thigh. 

“Are you gonna keep humping me like a dog or will you act on it?”   
Aragorn stopped at once and pulled harshly on his belt, undoing it with one hand, the other pulling his pants down.   
The cold bit his thigh and a shiver of excitement run through his spine.

Aragorn placated him back to him against the tree, exposing him to the ranger’s sight.   
He heard a satisfied hum and felt a boiling heat against his entrance.   
The ranger was licking, sucking and feasting on him, soon, a tongue breached him and he let out a moan. 

Aragorn chuckled as he trembled, craving more.   
Boromir leaned further, seeking more contact. Aragorn kissed his cheek and gave him a few strokes before pressing against his back. 

“Tell me, Boromir, do I need to spread you myself, stretch your tight hole with my fingers?”

The heir of Gondor moaned loudly, not able to hide his arousal at such dirty words spoken so softly.   
Aragorn chuckled and rubbed the head of his erection just against Boromir’s entrance.

“Or maybe you’ll like to be stretched from within by my hard cock, maybe you like the pain, maybe all you want is to feel how big I am inside of you. . .”

Boromir grabbed Aragorn by the hair and pulled him close, gasping for air. 

“Tell me, Tell me Boromir, in what wonderful way you want to be ravaged.”

It took him a moment to be able to for a coherent sentence, his own member trembling with excitement at the heat of Aragorn’s sex pressing between his cheeks. 

“Give it to me. Now.”

Aragorn pressed a soft kiss on his lips and in a rough snap of the hips inserted himself in Boromir.   
The other man saw stars, Aragorn indeed was huge, the fat cock has burned its way deep inside of him and his guts tightened over it with delight. 

He let out a raw cry of pleasure as Aragorn barely waited before rolling his hips, groaning with pleasure as he felt Boromir’s burning heat swallow him deeper. 

“Where’s the fun in that? What do I gain in giving you what you want, Boromir? No no no, boy, work for it.”  
And on that the ranger stopped all movements, making sure Boromir had no choice but to spear himself on his huge member.

The heir of Gondor whimpered for a second before he managed to roll his hips back into Aragorn, but slow, so slow as he tried to avoid being overwhelmed.   
But Aragorn was eager, and this wouldn’t do. 

He pulled himself out and pushed Boromir on the ground, rolling them in dirt and leaves as he placed himself between Boromir’s thighs and penetrated him in one push.   
He started slow before entering a punishing rhythm, making Boromir cry out with each move. 

He was clawing at the rangers’ cloak, another hand on his lower back, trying to deepen their rutting.   
The cheer size of Aragorn stretching him harshly was too much, he gasped and shivered as he spilled himself on his chest. 

Caught in the tightening heat of the other man, Aragorn filled Boromir and made sure to bury himself as deep as he could.   
They collapsed on another, breathing against each other’s mouth as they tried to find where their brains had left. 

Coming to the camp an hour later with barely any wood and wet from bathing in a nearby river arose no suspicions from the hobbits but Legolas, laying on Gimli’s lap raised a curious brow.   
Boromir felt his cheeks heat but forgot everything when Aragorn whispered to him. 

“You’re more than welcome in my tent tonight. . .”

Yes, yes he would.


End file.
